


The Parent Trap

by petrodobreva



Series: To cut a long story short [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Chicken and Waffles, Fluff, Gen, Married Without Children, Parenthood, Support, Twyla's Cafe Tropical, conscious not parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: Prompt fromschittyfic: a conversation between Jocelyn and David about David & Patrick's choice to be child-free
Relationships: David Rose & Jocelyn Schitt, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: To cut a long story short [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059584
Comments: 41
Kudos: 141





	The Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/gifts).



> The character Dulce is a reference to the amazing [Dulce](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765873) series by [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero)!

"Here you go, David." Twyla sets a plate of chicken and waffles and a cup of berries at the table in front of him. "Let me know what you think!"

For the last few weeks, David has been coming into the new Twyla's Cafe Tropical (she would not budge on the name, no matter how many not-so-passive comments he laid at her feet), to taste test some new recipes. George, who turns out to have a latent, out-of-practice, long-suppressed, passion for food, is trying to get back in the swing of things. Twyla asked if David would help develop the recipes, and he didn't exactly say no.

David stares at his plate, mouth watering. "Um, thanks."

He's not sure how much (or how little) time passes, but half the plate is gone when Jocelyn slides into the booth across from him.

"Good morning, David! Or should I say Mr. Brewer?"

David blushes, he and Patrick didn't take each other's names, but any reference to his recent nuptials sends a thrill through him. He bites his lips to hide his smile so as not to encourage Jocelyn's intrusion on his party-of-two (well, three. Him and two fried chicken drumsticks). "Morning, Jocelyn."

She sighs happily, "I just keep thinking about the wedding. It was so dreamy."

He hums and looks longingly at his plate, conflicted between his desire to be left alone with it and to bask in the compliment. "Mmm. Thank you."

"You know, it's just about the most romantic thing I've ever witnessed in my whole life! Besides the night Mutt was conceived, of course ."

"Well, that was a roller-coaster of a statement."

"I hope you're having a nice honeymoon phase. Roland and I had what I call a delayed honeymoon phase. We went straight from the tying the knot to changing diapers!"

David takes a bite for a good excuse to only have to respond with a nod.

"Good?" she asks, gestruing with her nose toward his plate.

"Mhmm!" He takes a sip of water.

"We should have you over for brunch sometime. I've been practicing my biscuits and sausage gravy.

"Biscuits and sausage gravy?" Damn his hopeful cadence.

She smiles, like she knows she trapped him. Dammit.

"I'll invite Ronnie and Dulce, we can make a triple date out of it."

"That...that might be nice," David says. And it really might, Ronnie will be a good buffer between him and Roland, and Dulce and Jocelyn a good buffer between Patrick and Ronnie. Besides, Jocelyn is going to repeat the invitation to Patrick anyway and Patrick is a big pushover for Jocelyn so they're going to go, it's inevitable.

Twyla drops by to take Jocelyn's coffee order and to get David's first impressions. The chicken could stand to be even crispier, despite a valiant showing. The Cafe is already sourcing the store for maple syrup, so no complaints there.

When Twyla leaves, Jocelyn faces David again, her eyes soft. "You know, David, I just wanted to say, I really admire you and Patrick for standing your ground about not having kids."

That's not what he was expecting to come out of her mouth.

"Oh. Um. Thank you?"

"You know, I always wanted to be a mom. When I was little, I took my baby doll with me everywhere. When I was older, I was making lists of all the names I wanted to give my kids..." David still doesn't know where 'Mutt' came from. "...I just, I always wanted to be a mom."

"O-okay." David braces himself, unsure of the next words.

"But my sister. I don't know if she ever wanted that. But we were raised with this idea that, you know, that's what you do. My parents were always saying, 'One day, when you're a wife,' 'One day, when you're a mother...' And you know, she has two girls. And I know she loves them. But I always worried that she had kids because she thought she was supposed to, not because she wanted to."

David exhales.

"Anyway. I just think that parenthood is a calling. I think people who really want to have kids should be able to have kids. And I think that people who don't want to have kids, well, they shouldn't. And they definitely shouldn't have to."

David nods. He's surprised by her understanding. He thought that if anyone would be the, "Oh, you'll feel differently" type, it would be Jocelyn. She's not just a mom, she's a teacher for crying out loud. She actively subjects herself to knowing and interacting with more children every year. Hell, she tries to parent him most of the time, despite his active resistance to her company most days. "Thanks," he says, meaning it. "I appreciate you saying that."

She reaches over to pat David's arm. "I'm really excited to get to watch you two grow. You have a great life ahead of you, sweetie. And we're all here for you."

Okay. Now David is getting choked up. Waffles don't taste as good through clogged sinuses. He clears his throat. "Okay, yep. Thank you!"

She chuckles. "I'm going to head out. Gotta get Rollie and drop him at the store."

"The store? What store? Brebner's?"

"Good one! No, Patrick said you guys could watch him while I run errands for the Winter festival. You know, since foot traffic's been low lately." And David remembers why he doesn't talk to Jocelyn if he can help it.

She disappears from view and David shouts. "Twyla! More waffles, please!"


End file.
